GROW STRONGER
GROW STRONGER is the first character song album released on September 10, 2014. Its titular track is performed by Sawamura Eijun's voice actor, Ryota Ohsaka. The two dramas included feature Sawamura as well as Furuya and Miyuki, voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki and Takahiro Sakurai respectively. Track Listing # GROW STRONGER # Original Drama ~Sawamura&Furuya&Miyuki~ (PART 1) # Original Drama ~Sawamura&Furuya&Miyuki~ (PART 2) # GROW STRONGER (instrumental) Original Drama Part 1: Furuya, Eijun, and Miyuki are playing baseball Shiritori (Japanese word game where you take the ending syllable of the word and say a different word that begins with that syllable) while waiting for the baths to be ready. Eijun tries to come up with baseball-related terms, but is unable to do so successfully. Miyuki and Furuya teases Eijun for not knowing baseball terms and for being an idiot in general. Miyuki complains that it shouldn't take this long to get the baths ready and that they shouldn't be forced to wait without clothes on. He also claimes that if he catches a cold, he'd blame Eijun. Next day, Furuya finds Eijun cooking a medicine for Miyuki to stop him from getting sick. Furuya remarks that it looks bad, but Eijun insists that looks has nothing to do with how effective it is. Miyuki appears saying that Kawakami had informed him that Eijun's cooking something strange and is planning to force Miyuki to drink it. Eijun then proceeds to make the rest of the medicine with Furuya commenting in the background. Miyuki asks if this is a family recipe, to which Eijun pauses for a second before trying to force Miyuki to drink it all. Eijun convinces Furuya to help him by pointing out that if Miyuki is sick, Furuya won't be able to pitch either. Miyuki is forced to drink everything and almost throws up. Furuya then finds the book “Japanese civil medical treatment for curing a cold” in the kitchen, and they realize that Eijun had tested the method on Miyuki. The next day, Miyuki is feeling much better, but is loathed to give credit to Eijun. Miyuki remarks that it's strange that he's the only one who almost caught a cold before stating that both Eijun and Furuya are idiots. CD Drama Translation by http://mage-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/97221764904/eijun-character-songs-original-drama-cd-summary Part 2: Morning practice is over, and Furuya, Eijun, and Miyuki are off to eat lunch. Furuya admits that he'd like to a dish from his hometown, to which Miyuki knew whole bunch of information about. It turns out that Miyuki looked up information on food that he'd like to eat and that he likes to cook. Eijun is shocked by this, and when Miyuki asks why, replies that because the catcher is the "wife of the team", he couldn't imagine "the wife" marrying a woman. Furuya is also shocked, and Eijun assures Miyuki that men who can cook are very cool. Miyuki starts to explain how to cook various dishes, and admits that he learned by watching cooking programs on TV. Eijun says that he thought those were for housewives and that Miyuki doesn't look like he wants to get married. They then spend the rest of the time talking about how to cook food. By the time afternoon practice starts, they're all starving due to having just talked about food without eating anything. CD Drama Translation by http://mage-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/97292164699/eijun-character-songs-original-drama-cd-summary GROW STRONGER Lyrics Rōmaji= Yaru to kimeta kara wa Nigete tamaru ka Kono toki kono nakama Tsuyoku shinjite! Ano hi chiisana ground kara Me o dashita zasso no yabo sa Kite kure Nihon-ichi ni naru Kachi ni kitanda! Ore ni makasero! Kimochi ja makenai! Ichi-kyu shuuchu moving ball Saikou no pitching miseru no ga Yuuitsu no ongaeshi…Ikou! Kiseki o okosu te wa hitotsu janai! Tsunagatte, tsunagatte! Tsuyoku naru Arakezurina hibi migaite kureta Shinji reru, makase reru, nakama-tachi! Shobu wa ichido kiri, orite tamaru ka Kono basho kono omoi, mae dake o mite! Ike yo, omaerashiku-tte Senaka osu tsuyoku yasashi te Uragirenai sutto iki o sutte Zenbu deshi kinda! Kaerubashonara! Mounaikeredo! Iku basho wa aru! Me no mae no mitt dake miyou Saiko no teammate o Hanate! Omowazu sakenda ko no koe o zenryoku de Uketomete nage kaesu yatsu ga iru Ugokidashita ookina nagare no naka Itsu datte makeru ki ga shinakatta Iza! Jibun no tame dake janai nda Tsuyokunaru! Kimeta wake! Saiko datte itte kurerunara Mogaite haitsukubatte mo! Ikou! Kiseki o okosu te wa hitotsu janai! Tsunagatte, tsunagatte! Tsuyoku naru Arakezurina hibi migaite kureta Shinji reru, makase reru, nakama-tachi! Omowazu sakenda ko no koe o zenryoku de Uketomete nage kaesu yatsu ga iru Ugokidashita ookina nagare no naka Itsu datte makeru ki ga shinakatta Yaru to kimeta kara wa Nigete tamaru ka Mae shika mou minai Tsuyoi heart de! |-| English= Since I’ve decided to do this There’s no way I’m running away now I’ll trust with all my heart In this moment, in my teammates On that day, from that small field My weed-like aspirations sprouted Listen to me, I’ll become number one in Japan I’m here to win! Leave it to me! I won’t lose in feeling! Concentrating on one pitch at a time with my moving ball Mesmerizing you with my best pitching Is the only way I can repay my debt Let’s go! It takes more than one person to make a miracle Linking our hands together, we’ll grow stronger They’ve helped polish me since my rough days I can believe in them, and leave it to them, my teammates After just a single faceoff There’s no way I’m getting off the mound In this place, I’ve resolved To only look forward Saying “Go, pitch the way you normally do” A strong but gentle hand pushes my back I won’t betray that hand. Taking in a sharp breath, I’ll throw my very best! I no longer have a place to return to But I do have a place to go to I’m going to only look at the mitt in front of me At the best teammates I could ask for Unleash! Shouting out without thinking at the top of my lungs There’s an irritating guy who’ll Catch and throw back to me Swept along in this giant flow I didn’t think we’d ever lose Alright! It’s not just for myself That I’ve decided to become stronger If you’ll tell me that I’m the best I’ll struggle and crawl, even on my knees! Let’s go! It takes more than one person to make a miracle Linking our hands together, we’ll grow stronger They’ve helped polish me since my rough days I can believe in them, and leave it to them, my teammates Shouting out without thinking at the top of my lungs There’s an irritating guy who’ll Catch and throw back to me Swept along in this giant flow I didn’t think we’d ever lose Since I’ve decided to do this There’s no way I’m running away now From now on, I’m only going to look forward With a strong heart Music *This is a sample audio only and not the full track. References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Album